It Tastes Like Love
by Wohoooo
Summary: Beck a newly graduated young chef get an amazing job opportunity:work for a famous politician Sen. John West and it doesn't take so long for him to fall for his daughter, Jade. How Jade and Beck met in an alternative universe. One-shot.


**I just came up with this so i thought why not do a one-shot about it?. Hope you like it.**

* * *

For a twenty two freshly graduated chef that was a dream job. Thanks to his high grades and his passion for the culinary world he became the best student of his generation on the well known Washington University. And thanks to his teacher reference he got the job of chef assistent in the house of a respected politician John West, the senator. One of the most representative figures in the Republican party. That was a big opportunity due to the constant events, balls and meetings, he was going to cook for a lot of famous people mostly politicians and who knows maybe he get the chance to cook for the president itself. That was perfect, his dream came true.

During his introduction visit he knew all the kitchen personal about thirteen persons between chefs, waitress, wine samplers... He could know the second in charge chef a fourty two chubby men named Carl who was about to go to a capacitation in Italy to study about pastas his biggest passion, he was a nice guy and there was a paternal air in him everytime that he talked that made extremely comfortable his company. Beck and Carl became extremely close to each other, they used to go to a coffee after work and talk hours about recipes and his love for when Carl leave two weeks after he felt devasted.

Everybody in that house was so cold even the employees. You could hear the screaming matchs happening upstairs in the main rooms and then ten minutes after Mr and Ms West would came down stairs like nothing happened like the perfect couple they had to be. He remembered heard about that he had to children one the oldest is studying in London but according to some chambermaids he was a drug-addict so his parents sent him away to London (were Ms West parents live) because that kind of scaldal will destroy campain, others said that he runaway but who knows?.

The other kid was a girl and he had read about her before she was a major student of psychiatry she had published a couple of articles about personality desorders on line in the university webpage, Jade West. As far a he knew she was like twenty years old and a bitter,selfcentered hermit. In the two weeks working there he never saw her mostly because he wasn't allow to leave the kitchen but sometimes he peeped a little bit. What weird him the most was that everytime that someone said something mean about her Carl always defended her apparently (damn the chambermaids are such a gossips) Carl was like a father to her and that was the reason why he never left that fucking house the thousand times that he had a chance to get a better job. She was so pretty according to the gardiners, the waiters and the guards but had such a bitchy attitude that made her deserving of alot of critics. He didn't even know her and man he already got him intrigued. But that was about to change.

Exactly a week after Carl left, one afternoon Beck was sitting in a bench of the garden during his coffee break when he heard something

"Pssssssss" "Psssssss" he turn around to see a head pocking from behind a tree. When he approached he saw a girl, she was like 5'10 tall, long silky black hair,white porcelain skin, big blue eyes and extreamly beatiful features.

" Your name is Beck?"

"Y..yyes" he muttered still stunned.

" I'm Jade look Carl usually do this for me but for obvious reasons he can't so i called him and he told me that you can help me. He said that i can trust you"

" How do you find me?" he asked i little bit more recuperated

" Well Carl told me look for a tall guy with amazing fluffy black hair (she said mocking Carl voice). So i guessed that was you since i never saw you before and your hair is kind of good"

" Kind of good?" Beck replied sighly offended because man he love his hair, he was famous in college for his hair, all the girls loved it.

" Yea you can hear correctly, good for you. You are going to help me right?"and there was the famous bitchy attitude. He sighned " Yes what do you need?"

"I need you to go across the street and pick up a package from a guy said to him that i sent you ok?"

"Am i been part of some kind of international conspiration?" he replied half jocking.

"No. Don't worry just go!" she gave him a assurance smile.

"Seriously all that mistery just to pick up your weed?" He said chukling

" Did you open the package?!" She said giving him a hard glare

"Relax, i have bought weed before. I can't believe that Carl usually pick up your weed for you"

" He doesn't know is weed, he think is stuff from college that my classmates sent me" she said with a wicked smile that he had to admit it was adorable and he could'n avoid smile back.

"You're so bad"

" Thank you"

They became frieds and every second he spent with her he was more amazed of her, she had that witt that drove him crazy. And her eyes, those beautiful eyes he couldn't help fall for her. And deep inside Jade was falling for him too, despite she denied it vehemently. One afternoon during Beck's coffee break they ended up talking about their dreams and aspirations.

"When did you decided be a chef?" she asked randomly.

"Well since i was a kid, i always loved cook to everybody"

"But why? Cook is boring"

"No its not! You know that feeling of joy when someone eat what you made and they enjoy it and you can see that in his/her face you felt just right, complete" " And if they dont like it?" she asked teasingly

" Then i try and try harder to make it better until they like it"

"If that happened to me i will throw the food all over them" she said and he knew that she meant it.

"I never felt that way you know?" she said lost in thoughts. He gave her a confused glare "Complete, happy you know that way" she said her voice with a hint of sadness.

"I'm feeling that way right now here with you" was the reply that escape of his lips she smile in return.

"Maybe you can teach me how to feel that way"

"It will be my pleasure" he answered.

And there were a boy and a girl sharing smiles, thinking about th future and wishing they could stay that way forever.

_Together_

* * *

**Did you like it? **

**How was my first incursion in the one shots world?_  
_**


End file.
